


Words Unspoken

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Misunderstandings, Teacher-Student Relationship, WTF, Wheeljack's Inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles featuring the Autobots. Could stand as canon. 'Light' nature, mostly about everyday shenanigans and some character study.





	Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Migrated from FanFiction.Net.
> 
> Wheeljack: BAD  
> Eject: WTF  
> Smokescreen: On Holiday  
> First Aid: Future

**Wheeljack: BAD**

"Wheeljack, what is that?" 

"It's bad." 

Sideswipe runs, and slams into his brother and Bluestreak, and, when they hear him, they run, and pokes his helm in the Rec Room and gives a hurried explanation, and the mechs there also run, and listens to the gray Praxian's babbled message through the comm, and all those that hadn't heard through word of mouth finally start running too. 

The whole of the Autobots, minus Wheeljack, wait tensely out of the _Ark._

Until he comes out with a cute and metallic tiny creature. 

"As I said, this is B.A.D., Buddy the Animal Drone." 

* * *

**Eject: WTF**

TV programs are one of those things that, when first seen, leave a mech thinking the humans are glitched. 

Two channels later, that very same mech is as hooked as all the others. 

Which means that, when they retire to their quarters, Eject and Rewind immediately turn on the TV Blaster keeps there to finally do some proper 'channel surfing', as such a thing is impossible to do in the Rec Room. 

When Blaster comes in, a couple kliks later, he smiles. 

Until, of course, the twins stumble across… something _indescribable._

"WTF?!" 

"Eject! Language!" 

"But I didn't actually _say_ anything!" 

* * *

**Smokescreen: On Holiday**

Optimus decides to give his mechs some 'days off' to spend Thanksgiving as they see fit. 

Smokescreen goes to Las Vegas. 

Everyone laughs— _"I knew it!"_ —but he just smiles and drives away. 

The city is loud, and bright, and bustling with activity, especially at night. 

Not that he gets to experience it, because he rolls into the streets – and right out of them. 

On his holidays, Smokescreen goes to Las Vegas, but completely bypasses the city in favor of the desert. 

And, when night falls, he turns to the stars and smiles at a tiny unseen spot amidst them. 

* * *

**First Aid: Future**

"Ratchet? Who is the best Medic you've ever met?" 

"That, Daniel, would be First Aid." 

The boy startles, looking confused at where the Protectobot is immersed in a datapad the older mech handed him earlier. 

"But First Aid is still learning. Does that mean you are the best Medic ever because the other best Medic is your student?" 

Ratchet chuckles before kneeling to be at a closer level to the human, looking sad and serious and proud at the same time. 

"First Aid is a good Medic because he doesn't care about the past of his patients, only their future." 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of a randomized "Character+Prompt" in an attempt to exercise my writing.


End file.
